Under A Child's Spell
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Spellslamzer is bound to grant a favor to the person that defeats him in the arena battle. What happens when Crystal challenges him to a battle?


**Okay, this idea came to me not long after I had bought the Skylanders: Superchargers game and played it. I instantly liked Spellslamzer and when I learned he'd do a favor for the person who defeated him…well, call it mischief, but I began to wonder what would happen if my OC Crystal met him. And this story bloomed from that. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. Rachel, Bat Brawl, and Crystal belong to me.**

* * *

 **Under A Child's Spell**

Rachel grunted as she dodged an attack from Bat Brawl, ducking before jumping up and slipping around him, sliding her arms up to trap his arms up in the air, locking her wrist into her hand, making it impossible for the Earth Brawler Imaginator to pull his arms down. "Nice maneuver," said Blaze, who had arrived with Crystal beside him in time to see Rachel subdue her Imaginator.

"Thanks," the Tech Portal Master said as she let Bat Brawl go and he turned to her.

"I let you do that, you know," he said.

Crystal giggled. "You're silly, Bat Brawl," she said. "My big sister surprised you."

The Brawler gave a sigh of defeat, but nodded. "Yeah, I know, but don't burst my bubble so fast, kid," he said.

Rachel and Blaze chuckled at that. "Oh, you and your ego," Rachel said playfully, hugging Bat Brawl with a smile and he returned the hug, knowing his creator was playing around with him. They then turned to Blaze. "How did Crystal do today?" The older girl asked.

"Very well," Blaze said with a smile. "She managed to teleport outside of the training room and pounced on me when I came out the door."

The Tech Portal Master's eyes widened. "Wow, she's gotten really good then," she said.

The Fire/Undead Portal Master nodded. "By the way, she asked about Spellslamzer," he said.

"Spellslamzer?!" Bat Brawl repeated excitedly. "The champion of the arena?"

Blaze looked at Rachel, who giggled. "Bat Brawl and Crystal watched me play Skylanders: Superchargers and they thought Spellslamzer was really cool," she said. "I think he's really cool myself."

"He's amazing!" Her Earth Brawler Imaginator exclaimed. "I've been studying his moves and applying them to recent battles."

The Fire/Undead Portal Master arched an eyebrow. "Isn't Spellslamzer evil though?" He asked.

"Not really," Rachel answered. "He offers a favor is someone beats him in battle, but he's nothing like the annoying spell punks we have to deal with time and time again."

"True," Blaze said in agreement. "And definitely less of a pain that Kaos."

"No argument there."

* * *

Crystal had run off to the Academy and into the library. When she arrived, she gasped. "It's just like the Spell Punk Library!" She whispered excitedly.

And it was, except it was much safer that the actual Spell Punk Library. Running through it silently, the young Life Portal Master solved the Lock Puzzles and played a few rounds of Creation Clash with a couple of the Mabu that were also exploring the library. She then saw a book float out of a bookcase and a book that was as tall as a house floating too and moving towards a quiet spot in the library. Curious, she followed the floating books, coming to the doors of a reading room and peeking inside, her eyes widening as she tried to stand still, but was practically buzzing with excitement.

Spellslamzer was in the room and he was reading the two books while writing something on a piece of paper that was sitting on a tall podium. The large Spell Punk's glowing eyes browsed the pages while he wrote something down and then shook his head, writing something else before nodding and continuing. Crystal, using her ninja training, snuck up on him and teleported up to his shoulders. Spellslamzer jumped in surprise and his hands shot out, a loud explosion of magic bursting from him. Thankfully, the walls of the room muffled the explosion.

The tall, cloaked being looked around before hearing a child's giggle and letting out a sigh before going to reach with one hand to grab the little girl and gently send her away, but to his surprise, she dodged his attempts, giggling the whole time, even grabbing onto his arm and holding on as he tried to gently get her to let go, but she held on, giggling more as he renewed his efforts to get her off of him, but being careful he didn't harm her, especially when he recognized her to be the Life Portal Master.

Crystal couldn't stop giggling and clung to Spellslamzer arm even tighter. "I've got you!" She said with a big smile.

"A rather persistent child," the tall being said, gently shaking his arm, but she held on tight, making him sigh again.

Crystal giggled again. "You're a big softy," she said, seeing that he was being gentle with her, even though he was trying to get her off him.

"You dare say something like that to the arena champion?" He asked with a growl, but she only giggled again, making him groan a bit as he realized she wasn't even scared of him. "What do you want, Life Portal Master?" He finally asked, giving up on trying to get her to let his arm go.

The seven-year-old grinned at him. "I want to ask you for a favor," she said.

His eyes narrowed a little. "I do not grant favors unless someone defeats me in the arena," he said.

"I know," she said. "That's why I'm challenging you."

Spellslamzer would have scoffed at that, but he had heard about the Life Portal Master's battles and knew she was training with Boom Bloom and Starcast. He glanced at his work and waved his hand to place bookmarks in the books so he wouldn't lose his place and turned to her. "Very well, child," he said, teleporting them to the arena. Percussion Pounder was setting up the schedule for the arena battles happening that day and was surprised to see Spellslamzer appear with the Life Portal Master in his arms. "Is the ring available, Percussion Pounder?"

"Yes," said the robot-like being, quickly moving towards Chill Bill and Broccoli Guy to let them know about the impromptu battle. The two instantly became eager to witness the occasion as they were bored and waiting for the seats to fill up with spectators. Crystal finally let go of the tall being's arm and got into a defensive position, making Spellslamzer cock an invisible eyebrow at her.

"This will be a very unusual battle," he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel and Blaze were heading for the arena after Master Eon told them that Crystal was going to face Spellslamzer. Worry filled them both and they quickly made it to the arena in time to see the battle start.

The Life Portal Master used her small size to her advantage, along with teleporting and her wooden ninja stars. Rachel grew curious. "Why is Crystal using her wooden shuriken instead of the plastic ones?" She asked.

Blaze looked thoughtful. "Maybe she thinks of this like a mock fight?" He suggested.

The Tech Portal Master wasn't sure and she grew scared, especially when she saw that Spellslamzer was getting ready to unleash a bolt of pink lightning. She was ready to press her necklace and power up with her telekinesis when Crystal leapt up and gripped her necklace, her outfit changing to a bright green shirt and jeans with green sneakers and she put her hand out, vines bursting up from the floor of the arena and wrapping around her opponent, pinning him down before she landed in a crouch beside him and moved closer to him as he struggled a bit. "What are you doing, child?" He asked.

"Making sure I win," she said. "I know how to win without battling."

He gave her a confused look and the little girl reached up and poked his underarms, which made him stiffen and he slightly squirmed, something that the three Portal Masters picked up on, despite it having been so minute. Crystal giggled again and began wiggling her fingers into the trapped being's underarms and his sides.

The explosion of laughter that left him made Rachel jump and Blaze's eyes widen in surprise as the seven-year-old tickled Spellslamzer, giggling louder as the tall being's laughter began shaking the walls. Master Eon appeared behind the Tech and Fire/Undead Portal Masters, but stopped in surprise before chuckling. "Well, it seems little Crystal has surprised Spellslamzer once again," he said.

"Once again?" Rachel asked curiously.

"She surprised him earlier in the library. He let out a burst of his magic that exploded, but was contained in the reading room," Master Eon explained. "He didn't even really try to shake her off him when she clung to him."

The Tech Portal Master blinked. "You mean, like he didn't mind that she was clinging to him?" She asked.

"More like, he was secretly amused that a child had snuck up on him and wasn't afraid of his appearance," the guardian of Skylands said.

The floor began to vibrate, which was now causing Rachel and Blaze some slight alarm as they saw Crystal tickling Spellslamzer's underarms like no tomorrow and the tall being was apparently in stitches. "Maybe we better intervene before the whole place shakes loose," Blaze suggested.

Although it didn't seem possible, they were talking about the tallest, most powerful Spell Punk they knew. Rachel and Blaze quickly jumped into the arena and the Fire/Undead Portal Master caught Crystal in his arms, making her giggle louder. "Aw, come on Blaze," she groaned with another giggle.

"His laughter was becoming enough to cause an earthquake," Blaze said to her.

Rachel checked on Spellslamzer, who was catching his breath and finally managed to shake loose of the vines Crystal had summoned, accepting the Tech Portal Master's outstretched hand as she helped him up. "You have a very mischievous, but very smart, little sister, Tech Portal Master," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

Spellslamzer turned to Crystal. "Well, what favor can I grant you, Life Portal Master?" He asked.

The young girl went over to him. "Will you be my Skylander partner?" She asked.

Master Eon, Rachel, and Blaze were stunned at her question, as was the tall Spell Punk, who blinked in surprise. "I'm afraid I'm not a Skylander, little one," he said.

"But if you live on Skylands and help out the Skylanders, doesn't that make you a Skylander?" She asked.

For some reason, none of them could argue the child's point. "Well, I'm bound by my honor and promise to grant my opponent a favor when they defeat me," he said. "Master Eon?"

"I have no qualms about it," the guardian of Skylands said. "Rachel?"

"I'm good with it," she said. "But I am curious, with you become Crystal's partner, does this mean…?"

"Yes," Spellslamzer said. "I will aid in the battle against Kaos."

Blaze nodded. "Okay, then," he said before turning to Rachel. "Your little sister is full of surprises."

"You have no idea," the Tech Portal Master said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
